1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to below ground burial structures, and more particularly, to a lawn crypt covering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an effort to conserve cemetery space, the traditional practice of excavating individual grave sites for interment of each casket has been gradually replaced by the use of lawn crypts. Lawn crypts generally refer to an array of burial vaults installed below ground and positioned side-by-side in rows. Each crypt is typically a rectangular, concrete enclosure that may be of single or double depth and configured to enclose one or more caskets therein. The crypts are usually spaced in close proximity to one another to provide efficient use of cemetery space.
The lawn crypts are typically covered by concrete lids configured to fit over the opening of the crypt. The crypt lids are in turn covered by soil and lawn that are flush with the ground. A double depth lawn crypt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,030 to Sannipoli, while a modified lid for such a crypt, incorporating a headstone support, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,997, the entirety of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
One problem associated with cemeteries utilizing conventional lawn crypts is that a large amount of digging has to take place during each interment when access to the crypt is needed. This often involves driving heavy earth moving equipment over the lawn to the grave site, which often damages the grass. It also usually requires digging down 12 to 18 inches below grade level to expose the lid of the crypt and then replace the dirt and lawn over the crypt lid when the burial procedure is complete. It can be appreciated that removing and replacing lawn and soil are very labor intensive and costly processes. While artificial turf materials have been developed to cover lawn crypts such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,155, these coverings are usually large sheets anchored adjacent to the edges of pathways surrounding the crypts. Since each sheet typically extends across several crypt lids, the sheet removal process is more cumbersome and labor intensive. Moreover, these coverings are typically permanently attached to the surface of the crypt lid by an adhesive or tape, which makes replacement of the covering very difficult if not impossible.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved covering system for lawn crypts which permits easy and convenient attachment and removal of the covering.